


Healing Energy

by lilacsigil



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Heroes For Hire (Comics), Power Man and Iron Fist (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Danny help Luke, then help each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Energy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/gifts).



"It's healing chi," Danny said, his hands skimming smoothly over Luke's abdomen.

"Ki," Matt corrected, mirroring Danny's motions.

Luke groaned. "I don't care if it's called the Hudson damn River, just make it work."

Unbreakable skin didn't mean unbreakable innards, and catching some kind of energy-charged ninja mace in the guts was really not conducive to Luke's continuing good health. Misty and Colleen had continued the chase while Danny and Matt had half-dragged Luke to Matt's nearby apartment. It wasn't as if he could go to a doctor. 

Matt and Danny moved their hands in perfect synchrony, pressing more and more firmly as they moved their hands over Luke in a complex, repeated pattern. It felt to Luke as if they were drawing warmth from his chest and his groin and moving it into his aching belly, though his chest and groin stayed hot. Got hotter, even, especially in the pants area. 

Luke shifted uncomfortably and glanced up at Danny and Matt, only to realise that whatever energy was running through him was even more arousing for the two men controlling it. Their breathing was slow and controlled but their faces were flushed and sweaty. Their hands were working together now, Matt's left hand over Danny's right and vice versa, moving powerful energies through Luke's body. They focused on his stomach, their hands pushing firmly either side of Luke's belly button in a way that he was sure should be agonising, but instead was something close to blissful. 

His body relaxing and healing, Luke stretched out, caught in a state between sleep and calm alertness, and he was entirely unsurprised when Matt and Danny simultaneously leaned forward and kissed each other. What did surprise him, though, was the huge rush of electricity that surged through him as if a circuit had been completed, jerking him up to a sitting position. 

"What the hell was that?" 

Matt and Danny had pulled back, though their hands were still joined. 

"A change in energy state. Sorry." Danny was staring at Matt even as he spoke to Luke. 

"It was heading that way anyway," Matt added, edging closer to Danny. 

"Christmas, can't a man just get healed around here?" Luke clambered to his feet and headed for Matt's sofa, where he'd spent a night or two in the past. As soon as he was away from Matt and Danny, he could feel the chi or ki or whatever they wanted to call it moving away from his groin and chest and back into his belly. It was warm and comforting where before there had been pain and Luke went straight to sleep. He dreamed the dreams that occasionally invaded his teenage years – naked bodies and muscle and tattoos and flushed pink skin – but now, instead of shame and frightened confusion, he felt familiarity and a fond, indulgent love. 

Luke awoke to the sound of Colleen's voice, and the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs. Matt was frying up a gigantic breakfast at the stove – that time Matt had spent working as a short order cook wasn't wasted, in Luke's opinion – and Misty was in charge of the coffee. 

She looked over to Luke and held up a fresh cup. "Black as night and twice as sweet?"

"You know me, girl. Any sign of Danny?"

"He's getting out of the shower," Matt said as he flipped an egg.

Colleen and Misty wiggled their eyebrows at each other but Matt caught none of it, or at least pretended he didn't. He dumped the latest batch of food on the table and Luke could see that Matt had terrible stubble-burn all over his face. 

"Man, I didn't even know Danny could grow a beard!" Luke laughed, solely to watch Matt blush bright red – as did Danny, entering the room – and get a giggle out of Colleen and Misty. These were his people, tied together by more than any chi or ki or spirit energy, and he loved them all.


End file.
